Arthur's First Job
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Arthur decided to work at Sugar Bowl to be a busboy and clean dishes. He was very thrilled. Meanwhile, he caught the girl of his dreams, Francine, cheating on him with another boy. Plus, Arthur is thrilled to play Logan in The Baby-Sitters Club movie!
1. Arthur's Job Choice

Arthur Belongs to Marc Brown, NOT me!

---

It was morning at the Reads' house. Arthur picked up the news paper and read through the "want ads" section for help. He seemed delighted and enthused about finding the perfect job for him. There were so many offers for a kid his age, he just couldn't choose one. Everything seemed exciting!

He finally found two perfect jobs. One was a job at the Sugar Bowl. He would be cleaning the tables and dishes. The other job was a crew member at the Jiffy Burger.

"Good morning, honey." Jane chimed in at her son. She smiled and set some plates on the table. "It's time for breakfast!"

Smiling, Arthur rolled up the news paper and gave a nod.

"Alrighty, mom." He replied, "After breakfast, may I show you something I am intrested in?"

Soon, after breakfast, Arthur showed his mother the jobs he found.

"Mom! I have great news! I have found two jobs that I may like!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" His mother questioned, "What are they?"

Arthur was excited. He unrolled the paper and pointed to both jobs in the ad.

"Mom, one job is at the Sugar bowl. I will be clearing the tables! The other job is at the Jiffy Burger!" Arthur replied happily.

"Arthur, I'm proud of you!" His mother replied.

Arthur however had a hard time choosing what job was best for him. It was a hard choice. He had to choose wisely. Maybe if he circled which job was better would suit him perhapes? With that, he just did the thing.

----

Later, Arthur decided to go with the job at the Sugar Bowl, which was to clean tables and dishes off. He went over to his mother and smiled happily and proudly.

"Mom, "I decided to go with the job at the Sugar Bowl. It seems exciting to me!"

"We'll set up an appointment and see Mr. Marino, Arthur." His mother said.

"Alright." Arthur replied as he gathered a few things.

After a call, everything would go according to plan. His mother gave him a smile.

"After school, honey, we'll head over to the Sugar Bowl. Make sure you are at your best behavior." Jane said.

TBC


	2. The Interview and Mr Marino Calls

The following day, at the Sugar Bowl, Arthur was being interviewed while Mr. Marino gave him some juice and his mother the tea. Arthur filled a job application and handed it to Mr. Marino.

"I will call you sometime this week or so," said Mr. Marino.

"Okay," said Arthur.

"It was nice interviewing you," the owner smiled.

"Same here," Arthur smiled back.

Then he and his mother left for home. Arthur was starting to feel nervous, but he knew he'll get the job. That night, at dinner, Arthur wasn't at the table.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Mr. Read.

"He's too nervous right now," replied his wife.

"How did the interview go?" asked Mr. Read.

"Very well," replied Mrs. Read.

---

Two days later, Arthur had a phone call saying he was going to be hired! He couldn't believe he was getting the job at the Sugar Bowl! He was shocked and told his family- they were happy for him.

"We should celebrate after by going out for dinner," said his mother.

"Really?" asked Arthur. "Awesome! Thanks, Mom."

That night, the Read family did go out for dinner. Arthur decided to invite Francine along with their parents' permission. They went to a Mexican Restaurant and Arthur was having a good time.

"This was the best moment of my life," said the aardvark after dinner and on the way to drop Francine off.

"I bet," smiled his father.

"I think we should go to the mall tomorrow," added Francine.

"Okay," said Arthur.

"That was a good idea, Francine, dear," said his mother.

That's what they did the following day and had a great day. They went to see a movie and lots more & didn't even go home until after five. They didn't care because they had fun.

"Do you know when you're starting your first job yet?" asked Francine.

"Not yet. Mr. Marino said he'll call me again sometime next week," replied Arthur.

"That's good. Imagining we'll end up seeing you every day?" asked Francine as they laughed.

"I know," said Arthur.

----

At six, at home, it was dinnertime and the Reads decided to order Pizza. After dinner, Arthur helped his father to clean the table. After that, he went to the computer and emailed Timmy saying about his best moments.

Later, the phone rang and he answered.

"Hello," said Arthur. "Oh, hi, Mr. Marino. How are you? Huh-uh. In two weeks is not a problem. Just come in to get the work schedule, right? Okay, fine by me. Have a good night. Bye."

After he hung up, he went to his parents.

"That was Mr. Marino saying I can start the job in two weeks," said Arthur.

"That's good," smiled his mother.

"So, he said I can get the schedule before or when I start the job," continued Arthur.

"We're very proud of you," said his father.

"Thanks, Dad," smiled Arthur.

TBC


	3. Francine Cheats on Arthur

*Special thanks to Indiana Starman*

The following day, at Lakewood High School where Arthur attends for ninth grade. He was going to his math class when he spotted someone with another boy and when he got closer, it was Francine whom he liked for a very long time and they were kissing! Then he went by her.

In Math Class, Arthur tried to keep his anger in. He couldn't focus on his math work at all.

"How could she cheat on me like that?!" Arthur said to himself, "How could she?!"

He was angry. He waited until class ended. As soon as it ended, Arthur gather his belongings and dashed off in a huff to his locker.

"What's with him?" Buster asked Muffy.

"I'm not sure." Muffy answered.

"Who is that boy with Francine?" Brain asked.

"What you mean?" Buster asked.

"I just spotted them kissing." Brain replied.

They were shocked to hear that!

"Oh, no." Muffy said. "That's horrible!"

----

When he got home, When Arthur arrived home, he threw his backpack aside on the floor. He was still furious on what happened today! He mumbled to himself and stormed up to his room, slamming the door shut.

His mother noticed something was wrong with her son, she glanced over at Aunt Lucy and gave a sigh.

"Can you excuse me for a minute, Lucy?" Jane Read asked. "I feel like something is wrong with my son. He threw his backpack at the door and slammed his bedroom door."

"Ok." Aunt Lucy said who was staying from Mount Claire for a week.

Arthur was in his room, sitting on his bed. He still muttered to himself about what happened today at school. He was angry. He tried not to show it to his mother. His mother noticed it and sat next to him. He put a arm around her son's shoulder.

Arthur made some eye contact to his mother. He was still angry, however, with his mother there, he felt a bit better. It must be a mother thing...

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Arthur's mother asked as she gave a concered look. "You looked really angry when you arrived home today."

Arthur breathed deeply and clencthed his fists. He then relaxed them and looked up at his mother.

"Today, I spotted Francine of all people with another guy! They were kissing! Kissing on my way to Math Class! I can't believe it!" He raved.

His mother gave a sigh and rubbed his hands. She smiled and tipped her son's chin up with her hand.

"Oh sweetie. Arthur, that has to be hard on you..." She calmly said as she tried to make her son feel comfortable.

Arthur took another deep breath as he tried not to speak through clencthed teeth.

"Very hard!" He exclaimed. "I liked her since we were young!"

"I know, sweetie." His mother said. "It'll be okay. Why don't you relax for a while. Think of a way to talk to her. Don't let it get to you, okay? I really don't want anyone to get hurt."

Arthur smiled and gave his mom a hug. He felt better with his mother's advice. "Thanks mom." He said, "I feel a bit better, but... I can't believe what she did, still!"

----

Later at dinner, Arthur didn't feel like eating much. His mother noticed this. She sighed as she gathered some of the dirty dishes and added them to the sink to be washed.

"Arthur?" She asked. "Are you okay, sweetie? Is this Francine and what she did still bugging you? I noticed you didn't touch your dinner much."

Arthur left in a huff again and stormed upstaurs into his room. He slammed his bedroom door. The slam could be heard throughout Elwood City!

Aunt Jane walked over to Arthur's mother and helped her out with the dishes. She had a concered looj on her face as well. "Will be be alright?" She asked.

"Francine," Arthur's mother said as she whiped some of the dishes clean, "She cheated on him. He's been both angry and upset by this. It makes me worried what will happen."

"Oh. that's not good at all." Aunt Lucy replied as she handed her sister a towel to dry the dishes. "I'll go and talk to him if that is alright, Jane."

"That'll be excellent, Lucy." Arthur's mother replied. "You're a savior in my book."

----

In Arthur's room, he was staring at the wall and scrunching up a piece of paper in his hand. He was tearing them into tiny bits and throwing them in the waste bin. His aunt sighed and sat next to him.

"Your mother told me everything, Arthur. About what happened. I am really sorry that happened." She said in a calming voice. Arthur turned around to face his aunt and had his anger stricken face.

"You must be heart broken.." Lucy said again.

Arthur slammed his fist into his hand, He tried not to yell. "I can't belive it!!" He yelled, "Francine! Why! WHy would she do such a thing? I liked her since our child hood! We made promises!"

"Oh dear.." Lucy said, "Do please calm down."

At eight PM, His mother gathered some things so Lucy could bunk with Arthur. She had a warm and cozy bed there for her. Two hours passed and Arthur decided to go to sleep.

"How is he now?" Jane whispered.

"Asleep." Lucy replied. "He listened to some music to help him. Jane smiled and walked over to her son. She gave him a kiss on the forhead. Arthur smiled in his sleep when his mother kissed him.

"Good night, Sweet Prince..." Jane addressed Arthur. "Good night, sis."

"Night, Jane, dear." Aunt Lucy said.

----

TBC


	4. I'm Sorry, Arthur

The next day, Arthur was at the park on a bench. His other friends came to see him.

"Francine must if hurt you pretty badly." Muffy said.

"Yeah she did." Arthur said.

"Wait until we see her after." Buster said. "No one's going to hurt our best friend."

They agreed on Buster. That was when Francine showed up and they all stared at her very mad.

"What?" Francine asked.

"Let's see, you hurt Arthur after he spotted you and another boy kissing." Buster said.

"What kind of a girlfriend are you?" Brain asked.

"Arthur liked you for many years." Muffy asked.

"That was just a friend kiss, he kissed me on my check." Francine said.

"Yeah, sure. You were kissing each other on the lips. I saw you both doing that as well." Brain said. "Why did you do that for? Arthur was your boyfriend first, remember?"

"Yeah." Buster said. "Thanks to you, Arthur's feelings are hurt."

"He's also not speaking to you." Muffy added.

"But that boy and I are just friends, that's all." Francine said.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Arthur asked angrily. "When you were making out with another boy, it got me upset, Francine. What happen to that promise that we would never cheat on each other back when we were four? If that was me with another girl kissing me, you wouldn't like it either."

"That's right." Muffy agreed.

The rest agreed too.

"Don't ever call me again unless you're saying sorry to me." Arthur said as he left the park for home.

----

At dinner, Arthur was in his room, lounging on his bed and had a scowly look on his face.

"Where is Arthur?" Jane asked, "I think he should at least have something to eat." She said.

"He's still upset, "Lucy replied, "Let him cool off."

"I believe that he and Francine should talk about what happened. I just hope it goes okay for the both of them. It bothers me seeing my son like this." Jane replied.

"I'll go up and see if he's okay now." She replied again as she gathered dishes.

----

At eleven PM, Arthur was wide awake. He woke up in a sweat. He breathed deeply, being in relief that nothing happened. He wanted to go over to his mother, which he did.

"Mom." Arthur softly said.

His mother looked up and frowned. "Honey, you're sweaty. Are you alright? I thought you would be asleep at this hour."

"I can't sleep." Arthur replied. "I just can't! I can't get my mind off what she did today!"

He seemed angry as he forced his words out.

"Perhaps when you see her in the morning, Arthur..." Jane started to say, "You and her should talk to each other and try to settle what happened."

Arthur pondered for a moment.

"Do you think that will work?" Arthur asked as he looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"Of course!" She smiled.

With that, Arthur hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom! You're the greatest!"

----

The next day, Arthur was at the park. He sat on the bench. Francine sat next to him as she looked up at him.

"Arthur, spare a moment? We need to talk." She said.

Arthur looked up.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

He tried not to sound angry.

"I'm very sorry..," Francine said. "I am very sorry for what I did."

Arthur crossed his arms and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"What you did was wrong! You angered me! You hurt me!" He exclaimed.

Francine looked down. "You're right. However, you are in the same boat as me."

However, both settled their differences. Francine looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"Can you please forgive me?" She asked.

"If you promise." Arthur replied.

With that, he hugged her.

TBC


	5. Arthur's First Day at Sugar Bowl

*I decided to add The Baby-Sitters Club as the movie, so I do not own it- Ann M. Martin does.*

On Friday, when Arthur and his friends came to Sugar Bowl for lunch, he decided to meet with Mr. Marino for his schedule ahead of time. He'd be working five hours on school nights and all day on weekends and school vacations- except for Thanksgiving and on Christmas Day- until about nine-thirty on school nights and nine on weekends. So, he'd be in for ten in the morning on weekends & school vacations and for four-thirty on school days.

"Here is your schedule starting a week from today," said Mr. Marino.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"You'll also be getting paid. It'd be $7.25 per hour, which is $36.25 during the week and $72.50 during every weekends & most school vacations, so all altogether would be about $108.75 per week," said Mr. Marino.

"Wow," said Francine.

"You'd be rich," said Buster.

Arthur's mouth dropped open and said, "Wow! Thank you."

"You are so lucky," said Muffy.

After lunch, at home, Arthur put his schedule on the fridge. He even told his parents how much money he'd be making.

"You'd be treating us for dinner often," teased his father.

"Sounds good," said Arthur. "I also might want to save it for college and to buy a car of my own once I passed the driver's test next year."

He's only fifteen and plans to go for a driver's test once he turns sixteen.

"That's a good plan," agreed his mother.

"I know," said Arthur happily. "I'm not sure where I'd go for college. I don't know if I want to be closer to home or far away."

"When it's time, it's up to you, honey," said his mother.

"I do know, I want to be an actor like Timmy," added Arthur.

His school was putting up a play called _The Baby-Sitters Club _in December. He's playing Mary Anne's boyfriend, Logan Bruno. In fact, it would be like a real movie. Arthur says it was like a dream come true.

"Mr. Marino already knows about the rehearsal dates and I'd be going to work right after the rehearsal ends at four," said Arthur.

"That's good," said his father.

"When the movie date is announced, I'm going to take that day off," said Arthur.

"That's true," agreed Mrs. Read.

A week later, it was Arthur's first day at his new job. He can't wait until after school to start it. After school, he went over to Sugar Bowl and Mr. Marino gave him a small tour in the kitchen. After that was done, he gave Arthur the apron. Arthur was a hard worker. Whenever the costumers leave, he started to clean their places and the dishes right away.

After work, at home, Arthur was tired, so he went to bed by nine that night after he talked about his first day on the job. He was going to start to get paid next Saturday, so he'd start to get $108.75 then. He was doing rehearsals next week. So, he'd have a very busy week between rehearsals and work. He doesn't mind about it at all.

"When are you free to hang out with us?" asked Buster.

"Maybe when I have a day off," replied Arthur.

"Okay," said Francine. "At least you'll be with us during the rehearsals."

"That's true," agreed Arthur.

Francine is playing Mary Anne and is thrilled about that. Some of the adults are in the movie, too. Some adults are the members' parents and most others are teachers. Muffy's playing Kristy, Fern is playing Dawn, Jenna's playing Stacey, Savannah Lee is Claudia, and two of them are from middle school, Linda Morse is Mallory and Lillian Willis is playing Jessi. Some other kids from grade school are playing some of the clients. They're all thrilled to have small parts in the movie.

He was working when his friends were there for lunch. He was cleaning the tables while talking to them.

"I'll be back, I just need to clean the dishes," said Arthur.

"Okay," said Muffy.

That's what he did and was done in three to five minutes.

"Whoa he's a fast worker," said Muffy.

"He sure is," said Buster.

"You bet," said Mr. Marino. "He was like that yesterday, too."

"That's cool," said Francine.

"When he's done, he can join you for a lunch break," said Mr. Marino.

After Arthur was done with the last spot, he did took a lunch break. He gets to have his lunch free since he works there now.

"Cool," said Arthur after Mr. Marino told him that.

"Lucky you," said Brain.

"I know," smiled Arthur.

That night, after work, Arthur went to bed right before ten. The next day, he got up at nine to get ready for work. He left at nine-thirty quietly so he won't wake the others up. He'd be riding his bike to work since it's not too far from his home. At work, he started to get to work right away. There weren't any costumers yet when he got there. So, there was nothing for him to do since he did all the dishes before he left last night.

"Is Sunday usually a busy day?" asked Arthur.

"Sometimes, but not always," replied Mr. Marino.

"Oh," said Arthur.

People started coming in at noon since that's when the lunch hour starts. Arthur didn't have his lunch break until between one and one-thirty. He could not wait for tomorrow for _The Baby-Sitters_ rehearsal to continue. After work, he took a shower before going to bed.


	6. The Rehearsal

The next day, Arthur couldn't wait until later that afternoon for the rehearsal for _The Baby-Sitters Club_. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Francine got dismissed for ten for an appointment and was back just before lunchtime. The whole cast can hardly wait to do it as the movie in two months. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, but he didn't care since he's too excited to feel them.

The rehearsal went terrific. Francine was super as Mary Anne and Arthur was excellent for Logan. They didn't think the real life couples ever been in the movie or play as the couples before, so they're both excited about it. Later, at work, Arthur continued to be the hard worker. Mr. Marino tells Arthur he's faster than any other busboys he used to had before they all quit to go to college. Arthur was impressed to hear that.

He could be promoted one day when he continues to work hard. He is very excited about it. He might even stay there when he starts college himself. That's what he wants to do when he's not acting. He wants to go college for acting and might choose to attend to one of them in California, so he'd stay with Timmy instead of using dorms since they're usually expensive. The following day, the rehearsals continued to go very well. Unfortunately, Arthur was starting to lose his voice for some reason. But that didn't happen until after the rehearsal ended. That didn't seem to stop him to go to work since he's only the busboy and washes dishes even though he did lose his voice by the time he got to work. Mr. Marino knew about it.

After work, his voice came back after he rested it for the whole time while he was working. He was glad he's a busboy just in case he loses his voice anytime. When he got home from work, he was very tired and went to bed. The next day, at school, they were getting ready to take a math quiz. Arthur likes any subjects and always get good grades in all of them. He studied during his break last night.

The test was on equations and Arthur is good at doing them. If any others have a hard time, he would show them how to do it so they would get better at it. So now, all others are good with the equations. They were all done in about twenty minutes and they were done just five minutes before the bell rang to move onto another class.

"I wonder what we would get when we get the tests back," said Buster.

"You'll never know. You'll just have to wait and see," replied Arthur.

"True," agreed Muffy.

Brain is great at math, too and like Arthur, he gets perfect scores as well. After school, they continued the rehearsals and they still do great. They didn't miss one line-not even Arthur. They are still looking forward to start the movie. They also heard the movie date has been moved to November before the Veteran's Day Weekend- the cast members would have to be dismissed on a Monday and would have to be excused from school until the movie is finished making. It would take place in Connecticut since that's where _The Baby-Sitters Club _take place. After the rehearsal, he told that to Mr. Marino and didn't mind at all.

Arthur was still super fast. He doesn't mind having a busy day at work so far. He did his homework during his break. All he had to do was science and history. He was done after that and had a dinner break. After he had dinner, he went back to work right away. Later after work, at home, he told his parents about what was going to happen in November.

"We heard that during the rehearsal that the movie date was going to change. I already told that to Mr. Marino earlier. We'd be dismissed from school on a Monday to leave for Connecticut before the Veteran's Day Weekend so we can make the movie and we won't be back until after we're done making it," said Arthur.

"Okay," said his mother.

"I'm a bit anxious about it," said Arthur.

"I bet you'd do fine," smiled Mrs. Read.

The next day, they had their math quizzes back and Arthur had an A-. Later, the cast members had a busy rehearsal for _The Baby-Sitters Club_.


	7. Arthur Becomes Diabetic

The next day, before Arthur went to school, he had a doctor's appointment for a physical and he had a blood test to make sure everything's okay.

It was a good thing they did because Arthur learned he's a diabetic. The doctor was glad she caught it before any signs show up. He would have to be very careful what he eats. Fruit can raise his blood sugar, so he would have to use insulin before having fruit since it has sugar in it. He can eat anything on the food pyramid.

He would be careful when he eats any desserts. He might have to inject himself before that. He can't have any sweets except when his blood sugar is high or low to bring it to the normal zone. Arthur gets the idea of what he would need to do to take care of his diabetes.

He thinks that would be easy to deal with it as long as he'd be careful.

After that, his mother dropped him off at school after getting diabetic supplies.

"Perhaps I should have something before the rehearsal so my blood sugar wouldn't go out of control," said Arthur.

"That would be a good idea to do," agreed Mrs. Read.

Later, before Arthur went to lunch, he checked his blood sugar, which was normal. When he got to the lunch room, he went to the lunch lady.

"Do you have anything for diabetics? I just got diabetes today," said Arthur,

"Oh, yes," said the lunch lady. "I'm a diabetic myself."

"Perfect," said Arthur.

He went to get stuff- he only asked for no sweet potatoes. Then, he grabbed apple juice before he paid and went to join his friends.

"We didn't see you this morning," said Buster.

"I had a physical, remember?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, yeah," said Buster.

"Then, Mom and I went to do an errand on the way here," said Arthur.

He wasn't ready to tell his friends that he has diabetes. He wanted to get used to it before that.

"Since when you didn't get sweet potatoes?" asked Muffy.

"I didn't feel like it today," replied Arthur.

He wasn't sure if his friends may act differently if he tells them about his diabetes. That's why he wanted to wait for a bit. After lunch, Arthur said, "I'll meet you outside. I just need to go wash my hands."

He went to the bathroom so he can use his insulin privately. After that, he puts his insulin in his pouch, he washed his hands and went out to join the others.

"I'm here now," said Arthur.

They were able to hang-out before it was time to head inside for the next class.

"Does he act weird today?" asked Muffy.

"Why did you say that about our best friend for?" asked Buster.

"Yeah, he is not weird," said Brain.

"So, don't talk about my boyfriend," said Francine.

"I never seen him skipping sweet potatoes," said Muffy.

"Did you even hear what he said? He didn't feel like having it. There's nothing with that," said Buster.

Arthur had already gone to his class at that time, so he would be glad Muffy won't talk about him behind his back.

"There's no need to talk behind his back. It's not very nice. True friends don't do that to each other. If he heard all his, he would be very upset," warned Francine.

"Come on, guys," said Buster as he walked away with Francine and Brain leaving Muffy behind.

"How rude!" exclaimed Muffy in her angry voice.

One of the teachers heard her and she got in trouble for yelling across the hallway and had a detention for today. After school, Buster didn't see Arthur anyway.

"Where's Arthur?" asked Buster.

"I'm not sure," replied Brain.

"He had to leave right after the final bell rang for work. The rehearsal was postponed for today because the director was out sick," said Francine.

"Muffy got a detention for yelling across the hall after we left her," said Buster.

"That would teach her a lesson," said Francine.

They went to their lockers and went out the school.

At the Sugar Bowl, Arthur was busy cleaning the tables and bringing them to the kitchen to wash them. Mr. Marino knows about Arthur's diabetes and he told the owner he'll tell his friends his own way and the owner understood. He was in the kitchen when his friends came to have some ice cream.

"Hi, may I take your orders?" asked Mr. Marino.

"I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream please," said Buster.

"I'll have vanilla," said Brain.

"Same here," said Francine.

"Okay," said Mr. Marino as he left for their ice creams. "Arthur's in the kitchen doing the dishes right now. I'll let him join you when he's done. He only got two tables to clear."

"Alright. He can take his time. Muffy got in trouble for yelling today," said Francine.

"Really?" asked Mr. Marino.

"Yes," replied Buster. "She got a detention for today."

That was when Arthur came out to clear the other two tables.

"You can join your friends after you're done to take a break," said Mr. Marino.

"Okay," said Arthur washing down the tables.

That's what he after washing the last set of dishes.

"There," said Arthur.

"You can help yourself by getting something," said Mr. Marino.

"Okay," said Arthur.

He fixed himself a scoop of sugar black raspberry on a sugar free cone and came to join his friends. He was thinking of telling his friends then.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," said Arthur. "Remember when I said I didn't feel like having sweet potatoes? That's because I can't."

"How come?" asked Buster.

"While I was at the doctor's, I was having a blood test to see if everything was okay. It was a good thing because they caught diabetes in time before any signs show up. I didn't want to say anything yet because I wanted to get used to it first. I was also afraid you guys would act differently," said Arthur.

"We wouldn't act differently," said Buster.

"I'm sure Muffy would though," said Arthur. "I didn't want to tell you with her around just in case."

"I don't blame you," said Buster.

"Me either," agreed Brain.

"She almost talked about you, we told her not to and when we left, she yelled and got in trouble for that," said Francine.

"Good," said Arthur.

After they had their treats and they paid, Arthur cleaned their table and went to clean the spoons. He felt better telling his friends and hopes Muffy does _not_ act differently to destroy their friendship. He might tell Muffy when he sees her tomorrow. The others already promised not to say a thing to Muffy and let him to tell her on his own.


End file.
